1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing methods for field emission cathode device, and particularly, to a manufacturing method for field emission cathode device using carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FEDs) are new, rapidly developing flat panel display technologies. Generally, FEDs can be roughly classified into diode and triode structures. In particular, carbon nanotube-based FEDs have attracted much attention in recent years.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) produced by means of arc discharge between graphite rods were first discovered and reported in an article by Sumio Iijima, entitled “Helical Microtubules of Graphitic Carbon” (Nature, Vol. 354, Nov. 7, 1991, pp. 56-58). Carbon nanotubes are electrically conductive along longitudinal directions of the carbon nanotubes, chemically stable, and can each have a very small diameter (much less than 100 nanometers) and a large aspect ratio (length/diameter). Due to at least the above described properties, carbon nanotubes may play an important role in field of field emission devices.
Generally, a CNTs field emission cathode includes a substrate, a cathode electrode and CNTs electron emitter. The cathode electrode is located on the substrate, and the CNTs electron emitter is located on the cathode electrode, perpendicular to the substrate. One known method is to fix the CNT electron emitter on the conductive cathode electrode via a conductive paste or adhesive, and make the CNTs electron emitter perpendicular to the substrate.
However, precision and efficiency of the known method for making the CNTs field emission cathode may be low. Therefore, an improved manufacturing method for field emission cathode device using carbon nanotubes may be desired within the art.